There are increasingly more and more cloud-based services and platforms. While the use of cloud computing has been influential in allowing new products to be developed and built, management of a computing cluster on which the service or platform runs is still a challenge. Each machine or device in the computing cluster typically has its configuration set individually. However, changes in other machines can impact how one might configure a particular machine, and synthesizing such information is not easily accomplished. Thus, there is a need in the cloud-computing field to create a new and useful method and system for managing a computing cluster. This invention provides such a new and useful method and system.